Fracture
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter sees something on the TV and realises that everything he knows is wrong.


He unlocked the door and let himself in, he looked up at the dully lit house "Peter I'm home." He called out, there was no answer but he wasn't worried. The teen could be anywhere in the house he might not have heard him, he saw flicking coming from the living room and guessed it was the fireplace. With it being November it brought a bitter weather the snow came early and blanketed New York turning the dull grey city into something beautiful and almost innocent looking. He knew Peter would have lit the fireplace to make it feel warm and cosy for Tony when he returned home late from work.

He walked in looking down at his phone before calling out Peter again "Hey baby boy where are you at?" He carried on walking into the room "God it's been a hell of a day you know, new interns needing a pep talk and a shit tone of paperwork. Then I had to fire someone, well… I almost fired him instead I have sent him home on unpaid leave." He looked up and saw Peter stood there looking at Tony, his eyes stared at him as he stood still. "Hey what is going on?" He asked, "You not feeling well?" Tony frowned as he walked over to the teen and kissed him on the forehead "Ummm no you feel normal?" He smiled softly when Peter turned around to the TV with the remote in his hand and put it on.

All of the colour drained from Tony's face as he saw the news channel "Who's that?" Peter asked, his voice was calm although the older man could feel a confused and worried tone to it. He looked to the teen and saw him stare at him waiting for a response. "He looks likes Spiderman?" He tells him.  
"Peter…"  
"Now that is strange because I am Spiderman or was. I lost my power after I was brought back didn't I?" He asked the older man with a raised eyebrow. Taking the remote from whisky eyed teen then turned the TV off.  
"Lights on," Tony said as he threw the remote onto the sofa, the lights flickered on as the dark haired man went to pour himself a drink.  
"Tony, what is going on?" Peter asked his voice getting louder.

Tony stared at the teen through the mirror on the wall and wondered what he could say what he could do. "Who is that Spiderman? Is that why you have kept me locked up here?" He asked "Am I really sick? Is my Aunt dead?"  
"Peter baby…"  
"Don't Baby me!" Peter yells as he storms past making Tony look up quickly following Peter he was wondering where he was going.  
"Look I can explain everything to you, but you need to keep calm alright. He is a decoy a robot to catch Venom." He told him as he watched Peter grabbed his hoodie, startled by Peter grabbing his hoodie Tony out his drink down and rushed to the front door. "You know you can't leave your not well enough." He tells him as the teen looks up at him with a glare.  
"Then tell me about this other Spiderman?"  
"I told you he is robot decoy…"  
"Bull shit, Tony." He snarled as he pushed the man out the way and opens the door.  
"Peter don't!" He yelled as the teen walked through the door and froze. "Damn it!" Tony growled as he walked over to the young man.

He slipped past Peter and looked at his face he was stood still his boy trembling "T-Tony." Came to the whimper as he looked at the blank face of his lover.  
"I told you not, don't fight the shutdown Peter let it happen and I will put you back online soon."  
"W-What?" Peter was unable to move as he felt like he was being shocked.  
"Shhh, darling I'm sorry it has to happen this way as scooped him up and watched as Peter become limp in his arms. Tony walked back into the house and kicked the door closed "Friday hold any calls for me and tell them I'm busy with a broken machine."  
"Mr Parker has called to say thank you for the upgrade of his suit and would be it be alright if he pops around the lab tomorrow and do some tinkering?" Tony thought a moment as he looked down at the Peter in his arms and thought for a moment.  
"Tell him that is fine, making it the afternoon and I will pop around to the lab later tomorrow afternoon." He tells the AI as he heads down to his private lab.

He sighed as he placed Peter onto the table and scratched his head as he let out a sigh; he created Android Peter after real Peter was brought back from the dead after the whole mess with Thanos. He made him be just like real Peter apart from the Spiderman powers he came up with an elaborate lie of why Android Peter needs to stay within his home for his protection for his health. The big lie being that becomes he has no Spiderman powers he is weaker than normal, he also told him that he Peter was the only one that was brought back from the dead and his Aunt and friends were killed by Thanos. There was lots of lie Tony created just to keep his Peter in the house, he couldn't have real Peter finding out about Tony's sick and twisted fantasy or life with his Android counterpart. Running his fingers through his hair he went to work at rebooting Peter, he needs to alter his memory "Ummm maybe I will try a new story."

A few hours later Peter woke up in a large bed, he was curled up on his side his head was thumping and he felt sick. He blinked at the darkness outside the window and the lights of the city as head of them. Pushing himself up he groaned at the pains in his body "Oh thank god you're awake." Peter turned and looked at the man and blinked.  
"M-Mr Stark?" His voice was rough and head felt like it was filled with buzzing angry bees. Tony smiled at him as he walked around the bed and sits on the bed and cupped Peter's face "I don't feel well? What happen?" He asked  
"You were attacked by a bad guy Peter; they stripped you of your spidey powers." Bright brown eyes looked up at him as they shook with tears…he seems so real…Tony thought to himself smugly.  
"What? No!" He sobbed,  
"I'm a sorry baby but you will be okay I promise you I will look after you like I have done for the last 3 weeks," Tony tells him as he rubbed his thumb across the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"3 WEEKS what about my Aunt!" He yelled as he tried to push himself up from the bed.  
"I'm sorry Peter but he attacked you at home. There was nothing I could do for your May." The teen dropped to the floor and put his hands to his mouth and started to scream.

Standing up Tony knelt on the ground and held him in his arms as the boy screamed as if he has been cut open. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He whispered, he wasn't lying he did hate doing but if it was the only way to keep Peter from leaving he will do it by any means necessary…not the first time I had to reboot him…he thought as he ran his hand up and down the teen's back as he sobbed. "Come on you need to go back to bed. You're not well and you're very weak." Peter held onto him his eyes closed tightly and cried "You can't leave the house, Peter, it will crush you're already weaken an immune system." He kissed the top of his head trying to hide his grin.  
"O-Okay Mr Stark." He hiccupped into the man's chest as he felt the man's arms tighten around him.  
"That's my good boy."


End file.
